flophousepodcastfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 96: Dream House
Tag : Movie Summary Starring * Daniel Craig * Naomi Watts * Rachel Weisz * Elias Koteas Premise : Story : Final Judgments * Bad-Bad Movie (Stuart) @30:40 * Bad-Bad Movie (Dan) @31:25 * Bad-Bad Movie (Elliott) @32:20 Episode Highlights * "I'm pretty sure you're with me, Dan. This entire movie could have been spiced up with a little bit of nudity. ... So: shower scenes, beach volleyball that goes wrong and tops come off..." (Stuart) @26:25 Starring, oh, who's that? 'Ello, 'Ello, 'Ello, it's me, Daniel Cra-ya-ig. Bob's yer uncle, chimeneysweep, butterybread! For all that the cast is generally good, this movie is not really good. Stuart suggests more boobs, which I believe is a suggestion Stuart would make for every movie. Also, Dan suggests a new movie to go with Fivehead Goes West, called Fievel Goes Crazy. And there's a rather long digression that somehow leads to the Cryptkeeper's nonexistent privates. Dan has the LONGEST giggle fit about this. He literally turns into a 8 year old, which literally makes him shit out of luck. Tangents *Dan having his softcore dreams come true getting a copy of the Bikini Carwash Company. (@27:50) *An oddly detailed discussion about Stuart and Dan lending each other porn DVDs and making sure the movie doesn't start up right at the wank scene. *Elliott losing an eBay auction for a 1939 World's Fair RCA booth card. (@29:00) *Baby-lon 8 *Elliott's nickname giving conventions - ie. Branielle, or Gluart (also the name of Elliott's horse) *Fantasizing about Daniel Craig having sex with his wife, Rachel Weisz. *Movie idea: "Scream Mouse - Fievel Goes Crazy" * Tijuana Bibles ** Mobsters giving Blondie a good rogering while Dagwood watches. ** Garfield fucking lasagna while Odie chokes. @43:40 * Tintin comics @7:25 Final Judgements *3 for 3 with Bad-Bad Movie (@30:40) Movie Pitches * Scream Mouse It's like Scream, but with mice. @30:00 Quotes * "I'm just saying: everyone should be like the dogs and just hump away, wherever." (Elliott) @16:50 Listener Mail : "You Know What You Did (You Made My Night!)" from Firstnamewithheld Maxwell @35:05 :: Regarding the live screening of ''Marmaduke''. : "I Wish All the Movies I Watch Featured Commentary by You Three" from Danny Patrick Lastnamewithheld @37:05 :: Regarding the live screening of ''12 Rounds''. : "Concerns for Dan's Safety" from Matt Lastnamewithheld @39:50 :: Dan is a bear + Stuart's fantasy of killing a bear with a blowtorch = OH MY GOD, STUART WANTS TO KILL DAN! Flamethrowers at dawn, gentlemen. :: Pervazoid #1 @41:50 :: Episode Thirty-Five: Fireproof @41:50 : "Thanks for 2011" from Brian Lastnamewithheld @46:00 Recommendations * Ironclad (2011) by Jonathan English (Stuart) @50:15 :: "If you like watching a movie set in the Middle Ages, where a bunch of dudes hit each other in the head with axes and their heads totally explode, and Brian Cox gets both of his hands chopped off before being thrown against a wall by a trebuchet..." Category:Episodes Category:Daniel Craig Category:Elias Koteas